Talk:Earth-85
Things that are Earth-85 Earth-85 is "everything that's no longer canon". Just like Earth-32 was for Earth-One and Earth-40 was for Earth-Two. According to AbsCOIE, the following are Earth-85: * Batman: Bride of the Demon * Batman: Brotherhood of the Bat * Batman: League of Batmen * Batman: Son of the Demon * Creature Commandos Vol 1 * Hawkman Vol 2-era Hawkman * Shade, the Changing Man Vol 2 * Shazam!: The New Beginning * Tin Roof Club-era Catwoman Currently, we only list Shade as 85, for some reason. If we're keeping that, we've got to be consistent. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know if I like this Earth-85 business. If New Beginning-era Cap is Earth-85 and so are the Pre-Hawkworld Post-Crisis Katar and Shayera, what about their guest appearances in other titles? Are those also Earth-85? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. While AbsCOIE doesn't list TNB Cap's appearances in Legends, it does list Hawkman guest roles in Action and Power of the Atom. It also lists Catwoman's pre-Year One appearances. ::I'll admit I'm not the biggest fan of this either, but I think we should either do all or nothing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I have misgivings about this. While AbsCOIE so far provided useful input, this just does not gel. I vote for doing nothing about this, maybe mentioning it under trivia on the titles/character pages, at the most. This designation looks downright grabbaggy and arbitrary (like that old Earth-B business) and is, with crossovers & guest appearances et al., creating more problems than solving them. We have enough nitpicking distinctions as is. --Lucien61 (talk) 12:07, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::What would we do about Shade, then? I don't like having it for some, but not others. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:14, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Let´s rename Shade (and the other characters) as being New Earth, and add the trivia note. Really, nobody would ever look for CM or Shade as having Earth-85 versions all of a sudden. Not new readers, certainly not old ones. This is the DC tail wagging the reader dog, big time. :::::Frankly, while I (grudgingly) accept the perceived fannish need for Earth distinctions within the Silver Age discourse I could have hugged and french-kissed Grant Morrison for his liberating notion that Batman's biography consisted of his complete publication history. And he made it work too. --Lucien61 (talk) 16:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Not a fan of this, but it is more-or-less DC official... if Shade is going anywhere other than New Earth, though, it should be Vertigo Universe. - Hatebunny (talk) 00:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That I could live with. In a way. For me, most of the Vertigo Universe and mainstream DC took plave in the same world (as proven) by various crossovers and spin-offs, Sandman/Swamp Thing being the major cases in point). -- Lucien61 (talk) 06:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Some Vertigo events are canon, some aren't. Some maybe. I think the safest is to move Shade to Vertigo, and not use 85 anymore, just like we don't use 40 and 32. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:44, July 28, 2014 (UTC)